Fleeting, Yet, Eternal
by Mokuba12
Summary: Sasori and Deidara love eachother, but somtimes thats hard to say. Oneshots.
1. Is It An Addiction?

Zany: I brought them baaaaaaaack!

Deidara: Hi everyone!

Sasori: Kill me.

Deidara: No!

Zany: I dont own nothing here, and I will continue my other stories, I just feel like having some more SasoDei ness in my life.

* * *

"If there was chocolate on me, would you lick it off?" I asked again, because he seemed to be ignoring me. Which annoyed me immensly.

Nothing.

"Would you?!" I suddenly shouted. We were sitting at the table in the hideout, and being the only ones there, I didnt care about the shouting, other than the fact it seemed to scare Danna.

"Maybe..." he shrugged. I loved it and hated it. It was cute, the way he'd pretend he didnt know what was what, but right now; I hated it. I wanted an honest answer.

"So yes?" I threw that around because when he said 'maybe' it usually meant yes.

"Maybe, just maybe." he stated casually, looking out the window.

"So yes. You would." I said defiantly this time.

"You know me so well." I couldnt tell if it was sarcasm or not.

"Well, its not that hard, I mean you are a chocolate addict." I laughed, no one knew but me, Danna had a heart for chocolate. He'd had a few debates here and there over which bar to get.

There was a long pause, I guess he'd gotten mad, for me laughing at his expence. But when I looked at him, there was just him gazing at me. Kinda like that stalker thats somehow always where you are, just looking at you. Yeah. Only I could handle Danna's stare.

"No" he said and I was confused, "Im addicted, to you."

My heart fluttered, and I felt so battered, I wasnt sure what I was feeling. The arrogance in me came out before I could fully think, "I know. Who isnt?" he rolled his eyes, that was never good.

"Are you," he paused dramatically, and I was left hanging onto his unfinished question, "addicted to me?" me eyes widened, how could I tell him. I wanted to, but, the words never flowed right for me.

Instead I mumbled, "I dont know..." and stared down.

He hooked his index under my chin and raised my head till we locked eyes, "Dont you?"

I melted under his chocolate brown eyed gaze, and the words came without my knowledge, "Is it an addiction if you _never_ leave my head? I cant even get dressed without wondering if you'd approve of what I wear. I cant lay in bed without thinking that you should be next to me. I cant do _anything_ with my lips without thinking yours should be pressed against mine. So tell me, does that **sound** like an addiction?" he gave me a soft smile, one that only appeared to me.

As he leaned forward over the canyon that was the table, he pressed his forhead on mine, caressed my cheek and whispered, "I think so..."

* * *

Zany: Awwwe, sooooo cute, and if you PM me, I'll tell you a secret!

Deidara: DO IT!

Sasori: Just review.


	2. Letters - Part 1

Hola! Long time no see eh? Well no more! For those of you patiently waiting for other chapters, they are coming! My exams are over so no more studying and what have you! So I am freeeeeee!

* * *

We used to write letters, telling eachother the things we were to afraid to say to the others face. Within one of my letters, I told you, I wanted you to kiss away my tears. I knew how corny it sounded then, and it honestly still does. But it was something I wanted, still, I guess its hard for you to kiss away something you caused. I didnt mean to snap like that. Im just sick and tired of coming after person after person after person. Im done with this. Im done with feeling like this, and even though its killing me, I need to go. To let you go. I need to let me let you go. Right now that seems impossible, because I love you, so much. I always have, and I know a part of me always will. But I feel like its that time, we were close, close enough to be brothers. Close enough to know the others thoughts, with one glance. Close enough to say I love you. Now Im guessing that we werent close enough. Or even as close as I thought. I was ready to die for you, to die with you even. Protect you with my life, even though I was who needed it. Every second away from you hurts like crazy. But you have to understand my reasons. I'll miss you, and I know I will. I always do. No matter how far, or close we were, I missed you.

So now Im sitting here, writing this, more things Im afraid to say. More things I'll never know the answer to. I can see my tears, hitting the paper, but I hope you can still read it. I know letting you go is the hardest thing I will ever have to do, but its for the best. I believe in fate. She brought us together. But now shes saying, we arent meant to be together. So I hope this isnt hard for you to accept, even though you probably wont give me a second thought. I thought about this for a long time. I didnt think I would actually go through with it. But I still dont know what to do. Running away, is obviously not the best idea, but its the only one I have. Clearly I dont mean as much to you as you mean to me. And Im sorry I cant say this to your face, but this is the way it is. Goodbye. xoxo Brat

* * *

Okay, so this is a two part thing. Dont worry, youll get Dannas reaction... Maybe. If youre good and review.


	3. Letters - Part 2

**Oh wow! Its been forever! Im so sorry for the loooooong wait. But I have a long weekend and then in a week Im taking a vacation so Im hoping to get caught up with my writing! Anyways as promised, Letters - Part 2~! Take it awaaaaaaaaaaay~!**

* * *

_Dear Brat,_

_Its been 1092 days since you dissapeared. I've writen you a letter every week, so this is my 156th letter. 156 papers in a box, that you'll never read. Sometimes I cry, and I know you know how rare that is. I want to keep searching for you, and never give up until I find you. Pein refuses to let me leave, because he knows if I leave, I won't come back until I have you by my side. Every partner I've had, I fed to Zetsu, because they weren't you. I'm trying to get him to throw me out, so I have time to look for you. Konan keeps saying "If you love someone, set them free." I never knew I could punch a girl that hard. _**Pein still didn't throw me out. **

_On a mission a few days ago, I saw a blonde who looked like you, but they didnt have long hair like yours, and I know how you love your hair. Almost as much as you love me. Which isn't much compared to how much I love you. I know I usually didn't say it, but I didn't think I had to. You knew that I did... or rather _**do. **

_I miss you. Your eyes that lit up a room, even if you only showed one to people who werent me. Your smile that even 'Jashin' would smile back to. That dumb attitude of yours, that got on my nerves everyday and now I miss. Your over bearring peppy cheerleader hyper active mindset. Even your fleeting art view. I guess Im starting to understand your point. I figured out early on we wouldnt work. I love you still and Im sure that will be eternal, but please, please, please; come back. I miss your warmth at night. I miss you messing up our missions so I had to protect you. I miss _**you**_... I would beg you if I saw you. No matter how degrading, I will do it!_

_Until I knew you, I'd forgotten emotions. I'd forgotten how to make memories. I'd forgotten how to smile. I'd forgotten how, to love. You brought all that back, and yanked it out from under me. Please, Deidara, come home. _

_Love _

_Sasori Danna xoxo_

I could not believe what I was reading! It had been almost three years, but he'd counted the days... All the days he'd had without me. He had seen me, I'd cut my hair, it didn't feel right anymore. I had been in Suna for the most part, a place I knew he wouldnt go. I met some nice people. They taught me a thing or two, mostly how to make hard desicions. Which, coming back had been incredibly hard to do. Wearing this cloak, and ring. Being in my old room. the one with the beds _still_ pushed together, from when I had night terrors and Danna kept me company and _safe_. I'd read all of the letters, and this piece of paper was particularily hard to read, mainly because of my tears. All I had to do was wait, so I figured I'd take a nap. I curled up on Danna's side of the bed and fell asleep.

"GET UP YOU ASS!" I heard screaming and a lamp crash just by my head, hard. The shinobi instincts kicked in and I took the intruder to the ground, "What the hell are you doing! Moron! Get off me!"

The voice registered, so did his face, which looked incredibly tired, "Sasori..." he threw me off, grabbed my throat and pinned me down.

"Who the hell are you!?" he hissed.

"Danna! Its me! Deidara! Jeez, I dont look that different!" I wheezed, hardly breathing.

"What!?" He jumped up, "No youre not! Your hair is short! And you have bangs!"

"Very observant, Danna." I slipped into his arms, and shortly after I felt him hug back.

"Done thinking I suppose?" He whispered.

"Done counting the days?" I responded, "I read them, all of them. I-" I choked on tears, "I didnt know I meant the world to you... Did you really look for me?"

"You mean the universe to me, baka. I looked for you for the first week straight. Then Pein caught up and brought me back. I looked for you every time I was done a mission."

Then Konan stepped into the doorway, "See? If it leaves it was never yours, but if it comes back..." Danna whipped a pillow at her, and I vaugely saw a black eye before she walked away giggling.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you more." he whispered leaning in to kiss me, for it seemed like forever since he had.

* * *

**So I am hoping theres no grammar errors, kinda tired and I apologize if there is. Anyways R&R **

**~Zany~ Who is apparently now Lovino, due to some technical stuff and someone named Antonio... Who isnt really but still...**


	4. Hoppy Easter Everybunny!

This little number popped into my head as i put on my easter outfit today. And so here she is!

* * *

Deidara _loved_ Easter. And as the youngest in the hideout, he found it his job to make everybody participate. Including grumpy-umpus Sasori no Danna.

Every year was the same thing. Deidara got up super early, put bunny ears and a tail on and ran off to hide candy filled eggs. _EVERYWHERE_. In shoes, the fridge, the bathroom, pillows, the couch cusions, outside. Then he proceeded to wake everyone up one by one, and make them search for eggs. Some of the people were only too happy to oblige, like Konan, Hidan, Kisame and somehow Itachi. Others, like Kakuzu, claimed it was a waste of money. Pein claimed, it was a waste of time. Sasori, just didnt want to get up.

Everyone was already on the hunt. Except, Sasori.

"Dannaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Deidara whined.

"No Brat! For the last time, I am NOT doing that stupid egg hunt!" he glared at his junior and rolled over.

"Come on! Even Kuzu's doing it!" Deidara whined some more, yanking the blanket off of Sasori and throwing it to the floor.

"I hate celebrating!" he yelled.

Deidara stomped his foot, "Look what I'm wearing Danna. Konan said you'd do it if I wore this." the blonde boy mumbled to himself.

Sasori groaned and rolled over, and gave Deidara a look. His normal outfit was there, the ears and tail, but in between. He had no clue how Konan had gotten him into it. A frilly pink dress with bunny faces on it. Deidara always made a big deal about dressing like a girl, so why? He had jeans on so he guessed it wasnt _that_ bad for the boy. Still, the blonde looked like he would tear it off at and given second.

The redhead sighed, and stood up. Still wearing his pyjamas, which consisted of pants and nothing else. He had his hands on his hips, and was almost a head taller than Deidara, "It means _that_ much to you, that you would wear a _dress_?"

The blonde flushed in embarrassment, "No! I just- Konan said-" Sasori put a hand on the boys head, between the fluffy bunny ears, "Well, maybe."

He kissed his forehead, "Why?"

"We used to do it as kids. Everyone in the neighbourhood. Our parents would have a section and they would hide them. We could spend weeks searching and still not find them all." Deidara grinned.

"Ugh, fine. I'll play. But I hope you know I'm not eating it." he started to walk to their door.

"Cool, I will. I dont usually get to. Since I hide them. We'll be partners!" He laughed grabbing Sasori's hand.

"We're always partners, baka." he said squeezing his hand.

He pulled the blonde into him and kissed him, "Hoppy Easter. And dont ever make me say that again."

Deidara laughed and said, "Happy Easter Danna!" before running off down the hall towards what Sasori might describe as Hell, seeing as everyone was searching for eggs this year. But he knew things wouldnt be _that_ bad.

* * *

Hoppy Easter every bunny! R&R

~Zany~


	5. Don't Treat Me Like a Kid

Yep. I'm back with another oneshot! It's about time right!? Anyways here we go!

* * *

Deidara and Sasori were at it _again_. Yep, watching horror movies, _alllllll _night. Annoying the hell outta everyone. With the constant screams and yells on tv and the ones coming from Deidara. Sasori tried to keep the blonde quiet, to no avail.

"Brat! Stop screaming! Jeez, it's just a movie..." Sasori had no idea why he would constantly agree to horror movie marathons. It could have something to do with the fact Deidara was absolutely adorable, the way he'd yelp and hide behind his Danna. It might have been the fact that he loved popcorn and Deidara always made it the best. Possibly the fact that he didnt really sleep anyways, and he loved pissing the others off. However, they were probably there, due to the fact, Sasori - no matter how often he would deny it - would do anything to keep his Brat happy. But, who's to say?

"Sorry Danna! But that guy; who wears a creepy ass mask like that anyway!?" Deidara shrieked, grabbing Sasori's arm.

"Normal murderers in horror movies, Brat." Sasori sighed shoving a hand full of popcorn in his mouth.

"Yeah, I see that! But still! What's the point in wearing a mask if you're just going to kill everyone!?" Deidara yelled at the TV.

"Like I know." Sasori shrugged trying to shush the loud mouthed blonde still going on about Jashin knows what.

That was when moaning and shuffling sounds were heard behind the couch and Deidara almost ran off. Sasori pulled him back just as Hidan's face came into view.

"If you two don't shut the hell up I'll sacrifice you to Jashin in less than an hour." He hissed and turned the movie off.

"Hidan!" Deidara tried to snatch the remote back, but failed.

Hidan dropped the remote way off in the darkness of the room as he stormed back to his. Deidara was too lazy to move and Sasori enjoyed watching Deidara whine about not seeing the end of the movie far too much to go get it for him.

Finally Deidara shut up and fell against Sasori with a thud. It was silent for a while and that didn't seem to satisfy the blonde.

"Danna?" the boy questioned, staring up from his place on Sasori's lap.

"Hmm?" the redhead looked down.

"You know what I want?" he looked up with his 'innocent' face.

"The remote back?" Sasori raised a brow.

"No. I mean, well yes. But that's not what I was going to say." He took a breath, "I want a horror movie in like a super market or something."

Sasori was confused to say the least, "Why? That makes no sense! How would you even- I mean, how _could_ you even do that?!"

"Think about it. Scary movies are always in like jails, hospitals, graveyards, abandoned buildings and towns, or insane asylums! I want a scary movie in a supermarket! It would be like, 'Clean up in aisle 13' and then the other guy would look at him weird and be all like, 'Uh Sir, there is no aisle 13' and then dramatic music would play!"

Sasori began to laugh, an honest laugh. It wasn't meant to mock the blonde it was just that his idea was so silly that it might be a thing someday, "Sorry Brat! I don't mean to laugh at you!" he could barely breathe, "But that idea! It's so stupid! I mean it's hilarious but it makes no sense!" upon seeing Deidara's face he stopped his laughter. It was somewhere between a glare and a pout.

"It's not stupid! It would be freaky!" he cried.

"I'm sure it would." Sasori patted Deidara's head.

"Don't treat me like a kid!" he sat up and started to storm off but kicked something then tripped and fell.

Sasori sighed; he got up off the couch, went over to the blonde on the floor and picked him up easily. He kissed his forehead, "Then don't act like one."

The pout on Deidara's face made Sasori kiss him again. He glanced at their clock setting Deidara down on the bed, "It's going on 4am, get some sleep."

"You're doing it again. That's treating me like a kid." Deidara complained crawling under the covers.

Sasori crawled in next to him, "I'm not meaning to, honest Brat. I'm saying what I am because I care about you. Not because I'm trying to treat you like a kid."

"Fine. But stop it." Deidara curled up into Sasori.

Sasori chuckled, "Stop what? Caring? Because that's never going to happen." He pulled the blonde closer to him.

"No. I meant talking to me in that tone." He said muffled by Sasori's shirt.

"What tone?" the elder countered.

Deidara glanced up, "The one when you use telling me what to do. It's like a higher pitch in your voice and you're treating me like a baby or a dog… I am neither…"

Sasori thought about it and he did do that. Deidara wasn't a baby even if he was the youngest. He defiantly was not a dog. He really should stop making the blonde feel that way.

Sasori kissed Deidara's forehead again, "I'm sorry." He said, but it didn't matter anyways. The boy was already fast asleep.


End file.
